A bit of a Misunderstanding
by Imperfection07
Summary: Sam could have sworn the house shook on its foundations as a tiny layer of dust rained down from the ceiling. Crack-fic. Dreamscape Alternate based.


**A bit of a Misunderstanding**

"AAAAAAUGH!" A loud yell rang through the house, startling the trio of Evelyn, Sam, and Tucker who were downstairs watching a horror movie on the Big-Screen TV. Popcorn littered the couch, half of it still in the bowl that Evelyn Bardsley was clutching onto.

"What was that?" Evelyn squeaked, half from the loud noise and the other from the corpse's face abruptly showing up onscreen.

"It was coming from upstairs." Sam turned down the volume so they could hear the voices clearly.

"Ah! SORRY! Wait…I haven't even—"

"IT HURTS!" The halfa could be heard yelling.

"I barely even touched you…you…you _**big baby**_!" The brunette shouted back.

"What's going on up there?" Tucker flinched as a resounding crash was heard from upstairs after hearing a muted splatter.

"Damn it Danny!! GAH!!"

"That stuff's freezing…!"

"Stop moving around! You're spilling it everywhere!"

"Wha-wha-what is spilling everywhere…?" Evelyn's pink pigtails seemed to droop as though they were dog-ears.

"You're tying it too tight!"

"I haven't even tightened it yet!"

"You said you've done this before!"

"And _**you**_ won't stop fidgeting!!"

_**CRASH! **_

Sam could have sworn the house shook on its foundations as a tiny layer of dust rained down from the ceiling.

"Stop flailing and hold still, will you?!"

"You're trying to mummify me!" Danny shouted.

"I am not!!" Mona (the brunette) retorted, angry at the accusation.

"OW! YOU'RE PULLING IT TOO HARD!"

"Don't go intangible! You're making it w—_AAAAAAAH_!"

"Okay…this is becoming a bit too weird." Sam's eyebrows furrowed.

"Maybe someone should check on them?" Evelyn continued staring at the ceiling with a perplexed expression.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Tucker and the two girls cringed simultaneously as a yell and a crash ensued at the same time.

"I'll go." The Goth sighed and got to her feet, as another crash was heard, before heading up the stairs.

"What do you think they're doing up there?" Evelyn cringed.

"Do you seriously expect anybody to answer that?" Tucker grumbled.

"Uh…never mind." The pink-haired jock resumed staring at the ceiling, having lost interest in the horror film, just as Sam reached the door.

"What's going on in—" The Goth's annoyed expression was quickly wiped off the minute she opened the bathroom door. "…here…?"

The bathroom was a mess, to put it bluntly. The bathroom mirror was cracked and a gooey mess (that Sam realized was Neosporin due to the squished container located on the sink) had covered everything in the room and there was a completely unrolled line of bandages all over the ground along with several bathroom related objects that had been swept off the sink due to a scuffle. Mona was almost atop Danny with one hand grabbing his arm (which happened to have a wound on it, nothing life-threatening) while the other clutched onto a clean roll of bandages, the unrolled end was clenched in her teeth as though she was providing first-aid in a war-zone. Danny was currently in his ghost-form, his wrist secure in the brunette's grip while he was halfway intangible through the toilet which he was sitting (or scrambling) on earlier. The halfa's other hand was clutching onto the nearby sink, trying to pull himself out of the toilet while attempting to pull his other arm loose.

Both the brunette and halfa were now frozen in place and staring at Sam, almost wide-eyed.

"Err…ah…eh." Danny attempted a witty-banter of sorts. "Hey Sam…" He managed to chuckle before wincing from the open wound on his arm, which was visible because of his rolled up sleeve and missing glove.

"W…wee cuhn exchplein dif…" Mona attempted to communicate through her clenched teeth before pulling the bandage out. "We can explain this!"

"Uh…you see…" The halfa tried again. "I had a run-in with Skulker and…and uh my arm got…you know…"

"So I offered to help bandage his arm and…"

"She was tying it on too tight!" Danny pointed with his injured arm, swiveling his wrist so he could direct his index finger towards Mona, with a wince.

"I was not!!" Mona retorted, almost squeezing his arm with an anaconda's strength as she glared at him. "The bandage barely brushed against your _**paper-cut**_ and you screamed bloody murder!"

Sam face-palmed as Danny retaliated with: "It's not a _**paper-cut**_! He threw _**razor-disks**_ at me! I thought my arm was going to get sliced off!"

"It's not even _**that deep**_!"

"Well it hurts like hell!"

"You got zapped _**two friggin' times**_ inside the Ghost Portal and you're wining about _**THIS**_?!"

"…" Sam went unnoticed.

"You said you know First-Aid!"

"I took it in health-class!"

"You didn't even _**pass**_ health-class!"

"Well I'm not flunking _**all**_ _**my classes**_!"

"HEY!"

Sam decided that now was the best time to close the bathroom door, somewhat muting their antagonized yells, as she walked back downstairs.

"What were they…?" Evelyn and Tucker began asking once Sam sat back on the (recently cleared of popcorn) couch.

"Don't ask…" She replied before turning up the volume on the TV.

_**END…

* * *

**_A/N: A spur-of-the-moment fanfic mixed with crack. I blame the plot bunnies.  
PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
